


The Runway Club

by thelittlepalmtree



Series: The Black Wasp Drabbles [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, more fluff from Avengers Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlepalmtree/pseuds/thelittlepalmtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan's career in fashion is over and Natasha is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runway Club

“They said my designs were derivatiiiiiive….”

“There there.”

“They hated iiiiiiit….”

“I’m here for you.”

“I’m never gunna be a desiiiiiigneeeeeer….”

“Buck up champ.”

“Natashaaaaa…” Jan sat up and glared at her girlfriend who was on her phone, barely paying attention.

The redhead took up a whole minute to look up. And when she did she uttered the worst syllable on earth. “What?”

“What?!” Jan stood up, throwing her hands in the air, “What?! WHAT?!” Natasha raised an eyebrow. “My career is going down the drain and all you can say is what?”

Natasha reached out, face still emotionless as ever. She reached out and took Jan’s hand, “Don’t worry, babe, I make tons of money, we’ll be fine.”

You really could see the steam coming out of Jan’s ears. She ripped her hand out of Natasha’s and put her hands on her hips. “Are you kidding me?!” Natasha’s face split into a smile. And suddenly everything became clear. Jan tried to keep ahold of her anger. “You are kidding me! You bi—“

Natasha pulled her back onto the couch and gathered Jan in her arms. “ _Pchela,_ come on. Have I ever called you babe in my life?”

“I hope that doesn’t start being a thing.” She wrinkled her nose, relaxing on Natasha’s shoulder. “You knew you’d make me laugh, didn’t you?”

“Human nature,” Natasha winked, she pressed a kiss to Jan’s forehead. “Besides I know you.”

“They were mean to me.” Jan said. Yeah, she was usually pretty adorable. Like, normally she was that peppy cheerleader type. But she never really showed how scared she got sometimes, how worried she became. She may be the happy one, but she didn’t exactly wear her heart on her sleeve. It was only now with Natasha that she’d let herself break down, “Everything I ever wanted and they laughed at me.”

“ _Pchela_ , it wasn’t an industry event. It was a group of socialites who have a fashion party every year.” Natasha ran her fingers through Jan’s short brown hair.

“Yeah but it’s an awesome fashion party, and I got this huge showing and I worked so hard on it and it was amazing. People finally got to see my work and they hated it.” Jan felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes again.

Natasha sighed and kissed Jan’s hair. “Wasn’t their president that girl who thinks you stole Tony from her?”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure she was still very impartial.” Jan tried to hold back a chuckle.

“And wasn’t her sister the one in charge of writing the descriptions?” Natasha raised a cherry-red eyebrow.

“Okay so maybe there was some corruption.” Jan smiled, “But the Runway club is a very important stepping stone for my career and they demolished me.”

“It was a stupid party that was a trap so some bitch can get you back for some stupid shit she made up because she has a boring little life.” Natasha kissed Jan’s jawline. “This I why I hate all your friends.”

“You what?”

“Nothing.”

“You know I’m one of those socialites, right?” Jan decided to let the comment about her friends slide.

“No, _Pchela_ , you are not one of those socialites.” She laughed.

“Yes, yes I am.” Jan pulled away just a little. “I grew up in a famous family, I went to a private school, I would have gone to an Ivy League college if I weren’t here. And if I had gone to Princeton I would have been president of the Runway club. I’d be Kate Riter right now.”

“No, Jan, you wouldn’t.” Natasha said, every bit as serious. “Because if you weren’t putting your whole soul out there and hoping for someone to accept it you’d see that these girls were absolutely horrible. And you wouldn’t be the president of Kate Riter’s runway club, you wouldn’t be Kate Riter. You’d be Janet Van Dyne.” She stroked Jan’s hair gently. “Because there is so much you have that those girls don’t.”

“You love me, don’t you.” Jan shook her head, smiling.

“I made you something.” Natasha held up her phone.

“You made me an Instagram page?” Jan blinked. “These are all from my showcase…but you didn’t even go…”

“I wore a wig, I had a feeling it’d go badly.” She smiled and kissed Jan gently. “So naturally I put on a dress and hung out in the back while I watched Kate tear you a new one. But I also got some great photos.”

Jan blinked, looking through the page, it wasn’t much, but people were commenting and following like crazy. Apparently fashion was something the internet really liked. “I...I can’t believe you did this.”

“I’m going to tell you something that you can never ever repeat.” Natasha said, a conspiratorial smirk on her face. “I actually like your designs.”

Jan clutched her chest dramatically, “Oh my god, you do care!” She smirked, then kissed her girlfriend.

“I love you.” Natasha smiled.

“I love you too.” Jan smiled, “And you’re the new social media expert for my line.” She grinned.

“No I am not,” Natasha rolled her eyes, “Besides you’re just going to take over for me.”

“Oh?” Jan smirked, “Then I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I think it’s time to close the door.” Jan walked over and locked it. Man it was nice to be gay sometimes, no one blinked when you wanted to switch roommates. She smirked and sauntered over to Natasha.

“For once I want to take clothes off not put them on.”

“For once?” Natasha laughed, “Well nothing’s stopping you.”

“Nope….” Jan grinned, flicking off the lights,  “Absolutely nothing.”


End file.
